An Accidental Purpose
by SoulxCyanide
Summary: Born from a puddle, where to go? Air so harsh it's almost choking, is this how you must live in a place so desolate?  A story about Lifealope, goes along with Lifealope's RA comics 69,71,73,75,77,78. Also a submission to to The RA Fanfiction contest!


_**Hello! My name is SoulxCyanide! This is a submission for the 'EPIC FANFIC CONTEST' that Alexiuss created. It is a story about the Lifealope comics.**_

_**If I could make a dedication to this Fanfiction, it would have to be to n.s.c.m, Schizo Zee Techie, eight 0f hearts, and temarcia, for giving me beautiful reviews mere hours after I had (uncertainly and nervously) posted my first fanfiction for the Archive.**_

_**I would also Like to dedicate this Fanfiction to the wonderful alexiuss himself, as he had taken the time from (what I expect to be) his busy life and review my previous story.**_

_I'm not sure what to think of this, though… It took me about two days. Anyway, please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Romantically Apocalyptic. I would never have such a creative idea like that, ever :/**

**xXx**

**An Accidental Purpose**

Where is my kin?

Feel their presence, in the back of my head, always moving, never ending.

They're searching...

They call him Captain.

Made the Creators angry.

My kinsmen are scared.

Always proud, but never scared.

They must have done something wrong.

Perch on a sign, searching for a presence.

Walk, follow mind for their placement, Vision changes constantly.

Small, against the ground, eyes try to detect heat in the cold land. Antlers.

A chill when wind passes over, I realize I cannot handle this cold, nor move quickly, for that reason.

Stop. Channel energy. Tinglies shudder spine. Colour dulls, greens and blues brighter. Hearing sharper. Antlers.

_Warmer_.

Move faster through ashen whiteness Creators call 'snow'.

Move fastly, jumping. Get tired. Need energy.

Can't rest.

Stop. Sniff. Look up. Wood and metal covered with sharp-looking green. Looks like food.

Can't eat.

Channel energy again. Tinglies again.

Taller. _Much_ taller. Blues and greens and greys and whites. _Lots_ of energy. Graceful. Antlers.

Bound through hills, run into outside-of-city. Look back, Instinct. Small trail of bright Greens. From where? Look around. Trail follows my movement. Look down. Surrounds my paws. Take a step. Green blossoms. Take another. Grass and vines and flowers and _Green_. Smells fresh. New. _Life_.

Pause. Look right. Clover, alone. Like me.

Not like brethren. Green makes them irate. Green makes lungs my lungs fill with sweet-tastes on my tongue. Calm pours up long legs. Into body.

I like Green.

Walk soft-like into city-enclosure. In shambles. Debris, destruction. Broken buildings. No life. Something in chest aches because of that. Stand still. Push energy outwards. Vines and tendrils go up structures taller than I could ever be, taller than maybe anything.

Paws hurt. Look at undersides. Shattered glass and rubble have cut into soft skin.

Channel energy. Shivery-tinglies.

Orange tinges fade. Blue and Purple become prominent. Green dulls very much in my seeing eyes, yet still vibrant in seeking eye. Long legs. Hard feet. Good for this ground. More stamina, less energy. _Big_ antlers.

Walk to water, large wooden vessel leaning on wooden plank that goes out to mutated sea.

I like this Vessel. Channel energy. Nature sprouts, tree thriving.

_My_ vessel now.

Look around, instinct.

I sense kin. Angry kin.

Look to where greenery has spread. Cannot find.

Threading through dull Green, seeing eyes see grey.

Seeking eye sees Red.

Follow path with all eyes. Tendrils fan out behind building.

Walk cautious, no stepping on the red.

Scared it will do the same as it did to Flower.

Walk around building.

Big creature. Black and red. Almost as big as builldings.

Almost.

Shapes, made by strands of Red; Anger. See me; Curiosity.

Power threads through antlers; Bravery.

Many voices, all at once, all never speaking. Red pulsates.

Don't like red.

Shift feet apprehensively, Green bursts every time foot hits ground; Calming.

I like Green.

Voice of my kin, haunting, daunting, says clear through mind:

**wElCoMe BaCk, LiTtLe LoSt AnD BrOkEn StRaiN,**

**HaVe YoU cOmE To JoIn The PeRfEcTiOn oF tHe BiOmAsS?**

**...YoUr DnA MeMoRiES HaVe ClEaRlY BeEn CoRruPteD bY tHe PaThoGeN WeApOnS ThAt LoNg AgO WiPeD OuT tHe OrGaNiC MulTiCeLluLaR BuiLdErS, OwNeRs aNd ReSiDeNtS Of TheSe CiTiEs.**

**YoU SeEm To HaVe FoRgOtTeN WhY We ArE HeRE...**

**NoT To ReStORe ErAdIcAtEd ChLoRoPhyL LiFe, NoT tO TeRrAFoRm ThIs DeAd WoRlD, bUt To EvAlUaTe, JuDgE aNd ExEcUtE... ThE OnE CaLlEd CaPtAiN.**

Stare. Not lost. Not broken. Just different.

Don't want to be identical.

Don't want to be Red; Angry.

I like Green.

Stand ground, instinct. Flood energy to power source nearest.

My kinsbrother is there, grabbing, wrapping tendrils.

Hurt, Fear, Confusion. Hurt from tendrils, burning. Spreads over pelt. Hurt, hurt.

Struggle, resist; let go!

Antlers burn, Green submits to Red, unwilling.

Thrown back. Brother advances. Look up, hopeless, weak from tendrils.

Mindspeak again, haunting, daunting, mocking:

**PoOr DiScoNnEcTeD, DaMaGeD AvAtAr.**

**WoRrY NoT,**

**We ShAlL EnD YoUr PurPoSe-LeSs ExiStenCe oF LoNelY SuFfErInG.**

**We ShAlL Re-WriTe YoU...**

**AnD YoU ShAlL ReJoIn ThE BiOmAsS.**

Re-write... Become like brethren. Become angry, spiteful. Identical, dislike peaceful, calming Green. Like irate, odious Red.

I like different.

Don't want to be re-written.

Channel energy. Difficult. So... So weak. Amusement runs through masses of Red, enjoys, feeds off pain from body.

Struggle; don't give up!

Seeking eye knows danger, warning flashes through mind, _Run, run!_ Can't run, too hurt.

Channel energy one last time in this body. Don't push energy out. Pull energy _in_, close like a flower.

Suddenly, _heat_. Not burning. Just intense.

Burns brethren right through. Heat swells through area. Reaches me.

Instinct tells me, _what will be, will be._

Pain. But not as bad as Red tendrils.

Glad I stayed different.

Different is nice.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Flower-Shell opens. Rebirth.

More destruction. more decay. Will it ever end?

What's this? Seeking eye senses. Life clinging nearby.

Gaping hole where brethren left. Seeing eyes see more colours than before.

No eyes see Red.

Small again, close to ground. Soft feet again, sharp ears once more. Big Antlers again.

Walk around hole, takes forever. Want to channel Energy, Instinct says _save it_.

Past hole, sit, look ahead. Bodies.

Seeing eyes see grey. Seeking eye see grey. Not utterly destroyed like kinsmen.

Is there still hope?

From past life, mind whispers, _different._

Red took life. Memories of grass, of Green _meaning_ life. Look at edges of Antlers, still very big. Glowing Green.

Do I mean Life?

Walk bravely left. First body. Lean over, Channel energy?

Instinct says _yes_!

Pour energy into body. Antlers shrink, energy depletes, unlike last times in past Life.

Sad. Shouldn't have to do this.

This was brethren's fault.

Blue life flashes, grateful, surprised.

Pretty colour, Vivid in both seeing and seeking eyes. Trustful.

I like Green. But Blue... Blue is nice, too.

xXx

_**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought!**_

_**xoSoul**_


End file.
